Fragile
by sunnieskies
Summary: Her father fell in love with a human woman and followed her to death. Inuyasha, her younger brother, had followed in his father's footsteps, falling for a human. And even her elder brother, Sesshomaru... Full summary inside   Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. Yes, this story includes an OC. So if ya'll don't like OCs, well...you know what to do.**

**Full summary: **

**Her father fell in love with a human woman and followed her to death. Inuyasha, her younger brother, had followed in his father's footsteps, falling for a human. And even her elder brother, Sesshomaru, cold and cruel, had warmed up to the woman that he had saved. Armed with curiosity and determination, Shiie seeks to find out _why_. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except the OC character(s).**

It was at this very spot her father, great dog demon lord, expired at the expense of a human woman's life. The woman followed shortly thereafter, leaving behind a half-breed child.

At the time Shiie had learned of her father's death, she did not feel remorse nor sorrow. He deserved death for leaving her mother and having a child with a human. His excuse was, "..._because I am in love with Izaiyoi_." What use was this concept of love to a demon if it brought him to death's door?

"Father was foolish, falling prey to a human woman." Shiie would say to her elder brother Sesshomaru in secrecy. And at the time, he had agreed with her.

As time passed, even Sesshomaru, her cold-hearted, power-loving brother, fell into the trap of humans. Shiie inwardly cursed him as his heart warmed to the human girl. How could Sesshomaru follow in father's footsteps? Wasn't he against them as well?

And she did not expect any less of the half-child. He was, after all, half human, so it was not a surprise when she found out he had wed a human.

Were humans that great that nearly her entire family had fallen into their enticement? What sort of wickedness did they use to repress the power of demons?

Curiosity surged through her powerful veins and she couldn't help but wonder.

And so, it was with an adventurous streak, fang in haul, and disguise set, she left her heavenly palace in the clouds, and descended down to the humans' abode.

But she would be very careful. She wouldn't follow in her families' footsteps. No, she would not be giving her heart to a worthless human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha, except for any OCs.**

Nothing could hide the mischievously regal gold tint in her eyes and the border between white and silver of her luscious hair.

She had always avoided the human villages, but today she was on a mission. And to fulfill that mission, Shiie would make it her only business to walk through every single village she could find where the humans resided.

Donning a hooded woolen cape, she had traded in her royal robes for a fighter's rags so she fit in with the village folk.

Her 5'11'' stature, however, made it harder for her to fit in as all the human woman were mostly below a good 5'4''.

"Well now. Aren't you a sight for the eyes?" A raspy man's voice caught her attention, breaking the silence around her, as she was strolling down the dirt path with a confident streak.

Only two miles until the nearest town, it was already in view. Should she ignore the damn weaklings and keep going or have some lunch? She paused in her footsteps, a wicked smile started to play on her lips as she slowly turned to look at the man who had just cooed at her.

Typical human trash. One whip with her talons and she would get to see blood. Delicious. Mm, well it was tempting. This one was short and stubby, like a dwarf. He had creepy bulging eyes that grabbed all the attention from his face. He also had a companion with him, who stood off to the side, seemingly disinterested. He was dressed in an elaborate feminine kimono, showing off a bare leg. Was he not a man? Why was he dressed in such a degrading way? At least, he was tall – unlike stubby.

As if reading her mind, those bulges of his widened when he looked into her eyes, "A demon?"

"Ah a human." In a sudden motion too fast for the human to comprehend, Shiie was beside him. She didn't fail to notice that his companion paid no attention to her – almost as if he was accustomed to seeing demons. It was natural. Most humans dealt with demons, and vice versa.

To stubby's surprise, she started to examine him, like he was some sort of animal.

"Why would brother want this kind of thing?" She mumbled, clearly deep in thought. She grabbed the white headpiece he was wearing and lifted it up so she could look at his hair – greasy, flaky, and caked with dirt and dried sweat. Quickly, she let go in disgust, "I cannot imagine brother lowering his standards to match the one of yours."

"Stop playin' around Mukotsu. Let's get back to the others before there's any more delay." The taller man spoke up for the first time in a silky, almost bordering on feminine voice.

"Ohh alright." He sighed in disappointment.

Shiie watched as they both turned their backs to her and started up the path from where she came. It wasn't until they were out of sight that she realized that she had just let her prey escape.

* * *

><p>"Did that demon look familiar to you?" Jakotsu asked his brother as they walked side by side along the dirt path that lead from the village to the depths of the forest.<p>

He was met with silence and when he looked to Mukotsu, he seemed to be in a daze. He scowled in disgust, "Mukotsu, don't tell me you actually want that demon girl?"

He broke from his trance, "She was beautiful," then frowned up at his companion, "Just because you despise women, it doesn't mean that I do."

The taller man shook his head at Mukotsu's words, "I don't need anyone else as long as Aniki is here." He clasped his hands together and gushed.

"Now…that is disgusting."

Jakotsu flared angry eyes at him and he quieted down. They were soon walking in comfortable silence, but Jakotsu couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia at the demon girl. Yes, Mukotsu was right about one thing – it was the golden tint of her eyes.

**A/N: It's been hectic with midterms and exams. I don't have a lot of time to write. But I'll do my best to update. It might be a while until I update again. Days, weeks, months...years? Hopefully, not years.**

**Also, I apologize if the characters seem, well, out of character. I'm doing my best to keep them in character. And yes, this story includes the Band of Seven. I brought them back to life.**


End file.
